


An Element

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fifth Element Fusion, Multi, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bucky is an artificial human (sort of), and Pepper needs help in their quest to save the universe. Naturally, she goes to Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	An Element

**Author's Note:**

> For marvel polyship bingo O1-Fifth Element AU

"I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong," Tony said, looking doubtfully between Pepper and the hunk she'd brought with her. "Did you say he was artificially created and that you're... helping him?" 

"Yes." 

"Helping him with what?" 

"Um." Pepper glanced at Bucky-- was that Bucky's idea or Pepper's for a name? Because if it was Pepper, her and Tony were going to have a long talk about what was acceptable as a name for a human and what was inappropriate-- then back to Tony. "The possible end of the universe?" 

Tony blinked. "Excuse me," he said flatly. 

Bucky tugged on Pepper's hand, and she turned her attention back to him. "We need to go, we can't waste any more time here if we want to make it on time." 

"It's not wasting time; we need Tony if we stand half a chance. Look Tony, I know this is hard to believe, but it's the truth and I could  _ really _ use your help." 

If Tony thought Pepper would stay for another three hours so they could talk this out, he would've done it. As it stood, ten minutes was pushing it, apparently. "Fine, I'll help. But you're going to explain this on the way to wherever the fuck it is we're going." 

* * *

"Okay so Bucky wasn't so much artificially created as he was artificially put back together," Tony said, and Pepper nodded. Bucky was grabbing some food since he burnt through calories like they were flash paper. "And he was put together from the remnants of an ancient being." 

"I think so," Pepper said slowly. "His memory's not all there, so there's only so much he can explain." 

Tony sighed, looking at the doorway where Bucky had disappeared. "You know, normally I'd be pissed about going off on a wild goose chase, but this is the first time we've seen each other in five years." 

Pepper winced. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that, Tony. It's just been hard figuring out how to live without you, and I didn't want to confuse myself when I was doing so well." 

"Not to be an asshole, but it was your idea to break up." 

"I know. I thought... I don't know. That we both needed space, I suppose." 

Tony switched from looking at the doorway to looking at her. "We could have gotten space without living on opposite sides of the galaxy." 

Pepper knew that was true, but there was no point in rehashing old arguments when they couldn't change anything. "Bucky likes you," she said quietly. 

"...He's pretty cool," Tony said after a moment. "He likes you too." 

Their eyes met, and understanding passed there. This is why Tony had liked being with Pepper so much-- the way they could come to an agreement just by sharing a look. "We can talk to him about it after this is all settled." 

"Talk to me about what?" Bucky asked, stepping back in the room. 

"It can wait," Pepper said with a smile. 

Bucky looked between the two of them, and Tony got the feeling that he already knew what it was about. "You need to eat." He tossed both of them some packages he'd nabbed from the cafeteria. 


End file.
